


How Much Can Things Change In Twenty Minutes?

by yuriidiice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Caretaking, Carrying, Concussions, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriidiice/pseuds/yuriidiice
Summary: When one of Kokichi's pranks lands him in hot water, Shuichi takes it upon himself to help.





	How Much Can Things Change In Twenty Minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh i don't really know how concussions work but shhhh it's for the fluff

Kokichi's lungs burned as he ran, but he knew he couldn't stop. It had been nearly an hour since he'd pulled his last prank, and yet his pursuer was still persistent. He rounded a corner, pushing off of a wall to keep from slipping, and stole a glance behind him. He could see the girl still chasing after him. Just from the way she ran, he could tell she was considerably more athletic than him. She easily hurdled over a bench and landed in a roll. Normally at this point he would throw back a funny quip but he didn't dare waste his breath. Right now, the only sound he could hear was his ragged breathing and his own footsteps bouncing off the buildings that lined the empty street. He looked again. 'Shit.' Kokichi thought to himself, the girl was getting closer. He had to shake her, and fast. But before he could construct any sort of plan, Kokichi slammed into something. The air was knocked out of him as he hit the ground with a loud thunk.

"K-kokichi! Are you okay?" Kokichi heard a familiar voice say, but he couldn't respond. He grabbed whoever it was and pulled them into a nearby alleyway. Once inside, the person asked again. "Are you okay?" Kokichi had his hands on his knees, gasping for air, so he didn't respond. His throat felt raw and his entire body was drenched in sweat. Why did this uniform have to be so hot? After about a minute of this Kokichi had collected himself enough to look up. Shit. Shuichi Saihara looked down at him, worry evident in his eyes. Of all the people in the world to crash into, did it really have to be the world's cutest detective?

"Oh hey, what brings you here?" He said slyly as he straightened his back.

Shuichi reached out to grip Kokichi's shoulder, "This isn't the time to joke around. What's going on?" The smaller boy rolled his eyes and shrugged him off. The last thing he needed right now was for Shuichi to touch him.

"I just played a prank on someone and I guess they didn't like it." He shook his head, "People are so sensitive these days. No one can handle a few little fireworks anymore."

"Who did you prank?"

"Uhhh..." Kokichi racked his brain, he still felt disoriented from the fall and being in a tight space with his crush wasn't helping. "That yakuza guy. Fuyu-something."

Shuichi nodded knowingly, "Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. If you pranked him, then it must be Peko Pekoyama who ran by."

"Shit!" Kokichi remember why he'd been running, "She's gonna kill me!"

"Calm down, like I said, she ran by. She must've not seen you pull me in here." Kokichi breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the dread of facing her again drift away. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the wall, but before he could completely relax, Shuichi's voice broke his thoughts. "Anyways, I've spoken with her a few times. I'll talk to her tomorrow and clear everything up."

"Awwww, thanks Shumai. You're the best." Even Kokichi noticed the lack of his normal sadistic enthusiasm. He really didn't have the energy for it right now. "Guess I'll head back to the dorms now." He pushed himself from the wall, but the second he stood, Kokichi was attacked with a wave of dizziness. He stumbled forwards, and felt his hands connect with something soft, most likely Shuichi. He could save the blushing for later but Kokichi knew he needed to focus on not passing out. 

"Kokichi..?" Shuichi's voice seemed so much louder than usual and he felt the detective grab his wrists to stabilize him. Kokichi gritted his teeth until finally the wave of nausea passed. Realizing he was hanging off of Shuichi like a baby monkey, Kokichi pulled away quickly, luckily with no dizziness.

"Oh sorry about that Shuichi. Looks like that fall gave me irreversible brain damage." He could feel a headache coming on, "I better get home before I turn into a vegetable." He turned to leave before Shuichi grabbed him, spinning him to face the detective again. Although it was only a small turn, the alleyway continued to whirl. "Okay, wow. Let's not do that."

"Hold on." Once everything had stopped spinning, Kokichi realized that he was gazing up into Shuichi's warm grey eyes as the detective held him still by the jaw. He seemed to be studying the smaller boy's eyes. Kokichi was suddenly _very_ aware of how close Shuichi was and the heat of his breath against his face. When he woke up this morning, did Kokichi expect to end up in a tight space with his crush holding him in place? No. But somehow exactly that was happening. Kokichi could only hope his face wasn't to red.

"Um," He stammered, "What're you doing?" Shuichi let him go and Kokichi felt a pang of disappointment. 

"I was checking your eyes for dilation. You're a long way from permanent brain damage, but you might have a small concussion. It's nothing we can't take care of at the dorms."

" _We?_ " Kokichi's eyes widened in both fear and excitement. As much as he'd love to have Shuichi alone in his room, he knew he couldn't handle that right now. "Aw Shuichi, I'm touched but how could I be the Ultimate Supreme Leader if I can't take care of a lil' concussion?"

Shuichi frowned, "You can't go home alone like this, Kokichi. Honestly, you should go to a doctor but I know you'd never even consider that."

Kokichi smirked, "It's a hard no from me. Sorry Mister detective."

Shuichi grabbed Kokichi wrists again, pulling him close and gazing deeply into the smaller boy's eyes, "It would make _me_ feel better." He said softly, his voice husky. Okay, how the actual _fuck_ was Kokichi supposed to say no to that? It's almost like the detective knew what he was doing. Maybe it was the concussion talking but Kokichi managed to mumble a small, "Fine." Shuichi smiled. That damn smile. How dare he do something as cute as that when Kokichi was so close to him? As if reading his thoughts, Shuichi let go and seemed to think for a second.

"To be honest, you shouldn't even be walking. I don't know how we're going to get you back to the dorms."

Kokichi chuckled, "You could carry me." He joked.

Shuichi paused for moment. "Y'know... That's actually not a bad idea." He said,

"I was joking."

"I know."

"You don't honestly think you can carry me back to the dorms." Kokichi searched Shuichi's face for any signs that hinted at a joke.

"Kokichi, you're 5'1. How heavy do you think you are?" Shuichi said flatly, "Plus, I've been training with Kaito, so I'm not entirely inept."

"Well I'm the one who's gonna get my brains tossed on the sidewalk if you drop me!"

The detective rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're bordering on insulting now. The dorms aren't far and unless you want to vomit the entire way there, you need to trust me." Trust wasn't a word that Kokichi used often, but the only thing more unattractive than trust issues was vomit. It was kind of a catch 22 situation.

"Fine. But I'm gonna complain the entire way there." 

Shuichi smiled, "I can handle that." Kokichi had to look down to hide his blush, and when he looked back up again, he saw Shuichi crouching on the floor. "Climb on." He said simply. Kokichi stood still for a moment, noting that Shuichi wasn't making eye contact, before awkwardly climbing on. Once they were situated Shuichi stood up, but the second his legs were straight, Kokichi felt another wave of dizziness hit. He tightened his grip around Shuichi's neck and waist, as he buried his face in his arms in an effort to keep together. Shuichi must've noticed because he stayed very still, saying nothing as they waited it out. Finally, after what felt like forever, the wooziness subsided.

"Um, Kokichi?" Shuichi broke the silence in a strained voice. Kokichi only grunted in response. "Could you stop choking me please?" Kokichi opened his eyes and realize two things. One, he was in fact choking Shuichi, and two, contrary to his previous belief, he wasn't burying his face in his own arms, but rather Shuichi's neck. He quickly loosened his grip and popped his head up, thanking the gods that Shuichi couldn't see his blush.

Kokichi barely noticed the short walk home. The second he relaxed, the events of the day hit him, and his eyelids suddenly felt so so heavy. He was so tired and Shuichi was so _warm_. Soon the gentle rocking of Shuichi's steps lulled him into a soft haze. He was almost asleep when he heard the detective speak.

"Kokichi, do you have your key card?" The detective sounded so sweet, wafting through his mind. Normally, he only heard Shuichi like this in his dreams. Kokichi could only grumble a small 'yes' while he clumsily fumbled through his pocket for the small plastic rectangle. He felt Shuichi shift his grip on Kokichi's leg in order to grab the card. After the small buzz of the card being accepted, he was vaguely aware of entering his room before the chilled air of the air conditioned room brought him back to reality. Kokichi lifted his head, blinking blearily in the light.

"Wow, you didn't drop me after all. What an achievement." Kokichi mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist. As his brain cleared, he had suddenly become hyper aware of how sweaty he was from running and almost passing out. Internally he kicked himself for how gross it must seem.

"I'm going to set you down now." Shuichi's voice once again brought Kokichi back to reality. The detective bent down and let the smaller boy softly fall back onto his bed. In some strange way, Kokichi was almost disappointed. It's not like he minded being so close to the detective that he could smell his hair.

"Aw, thanks Shumai. I don't know what I would do without my favourite nurse." Kokichi joked slyly. His voice still didn't posses it's usually energy but Shuichi didn't comment.

"Lay down. I'll get you some water and a bucket."

"A bucket?"

Shuichi nodded, "In case you start throwing up." That was number one on things not to do right now, but it might prove difficult considering that Kokichi's headache was starting to worsen. Actually, it was starting to throb. Without pressing to much farther, Kokichi laid down. He was starting to notice how bright those shitty lights were. Kokichi groaned and closed his eyes. He heard Shuichi returned but every one of his footsteps seemed to cause his head to pulse.

"Here, drink this." He set down a glass on the table to to his bed.

"Ughhhhh... Shuichi, I really think we should start looking into that permanent brain damage theory. My head's about to explode" Kokichi muttered without opening his eyes.

"Really?" Shuichi asked, his voice laced with genuine concern.

"C'mon, would I lie to you?" 

Shuichi seemed to think for a moment, "Hold on, let me google it." Normally Kokichi would jump to his feet, indignantly exclaiming about how his medical care irrespoible it was for Shuichi to get medical advice from Web M.D. but for now he stayed silent. He really wasn't in the mood for jokes or lies, which was the main reason he didn't want Shuichi taking care of him. What if he let something slip? What if he scared Shuichi way with his feelings? There were so many possibilities that could have drastic consequences.

"According to this guy on reddit, you should be fine, but if the symptoms get worse tomorrow then you should do to a doctor."

"Aw, thanks nurse Saihara!" Kokichi forced himself to sit up and look at Shuichi. He could barely see with all the light but he was managing to keep his eyes open. "Unfortunately, your shift is over and due to human labor laws I can't have you working any longer. Guess you'll have to see your favourite patient tomorrow!" He strained what he hoped was his regular sneaky smile. Shuichi was silent for a moment. The room was so bright (and getting brighter by the second) that Kokichi couldn't read the expression on his face. Finally, after a painstaking amount of silence, the detective spoke.

"I guess I'm working into overtime then." Kokichi frowned internally.

"That's sweet but the hospital really can't afford to pay you anymore. You have to go home."

Shuichi sighed, audibly annoyed, "Knock it off, Kokichi. Think of this as volunteer work or whatever." He stood, "Your eyes are getting more dilated by the second. I'm going to see if you have any medicine, I'll be right back." He left and Kokichi sighed, flopping back onto his bed. He closed his eyes but he could see the light through his eyelids so he lazily threw his arm over his face. Shuichi soon returned with a pill in his hand. "Swallow this. It'll help with headaches, but after a while it's going to make you sleepy." Kokichi reached out and took it, sitting up long enough to swallow it along with a sip of water. This was good, right? Sleeping meant no talking, and no talking meant Shuichi couldn't use his detective powers to figure Kokichi out. Still, this situation was to perilous for Kokichi's liking. 

"Thanks, but seriously, you should go." Kokichi didn't like to be so blunt with his intentions but this was a sort of last resort.

Shuichi looked at him quizzically, "Why? You'll be out soon enough."

"Exactly. I'll be fine tomorrow and you'll have a clear conscious that you've helped out."

Shuichi was silent for a moment. "Is that what you think this is? Some kind of morality issue? I hurt you so now I have to help you?" 

Kokichi sighed, this argument wasn't good for his headache, "Why else?"

"Kokichi, I'm not here because of obligation. You were in trouble and now you're hurt, so I want to help. I don't like seeing people I care for in pain." Kokichi looked up at him, alarmed. Shuichi cares for him? Kokichi had always assumed he was a nuisance to the detective, nothing but an obstacle in the way. He'd never once thought that he meant something more. Shuichi didn't seem to notice Kokichi's surprise and continued on, "I hope you can put whatever solo complex you're dealing with aside. It's not that I have to help, it's that I want to." Now Kokichi was silent. Had the usually shy detective really put Kokichi at a loss for words?

After a second he spoke, "Shuichi, you care for me?" His voice was soft and demure, a stark contrast to his usual attitude. This was the chance for endless torment and jokes. With any other person, Kokichi would use this situation to abuse his influence and prove his dominance. But not for Shuichi. The only thing on his mind now was confirmation.

Shuichi seemed to realize the connotations that sentence had and for the first time that day, he lost his professional demeanor, "Um, well yeah. Of course I do." He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Did you think I didn't?"

"No." Kokichi admitted plainly, "I thought I was annoying and nothing else."

Shuichi seemed to recognize that this was a rare moment of vulnerability. He slowly sat down next to Kokichi, thinking over his next words carefully. "You're not. I mean, sometimes you intentionally derail me, but you're not annoying." Kokichi looked up at Shuichi. The room was still much to bright, but now he could see Shuichi's face. Honestly it was one of the only things he could see, but it seemed almost ethereal as it was bathed in a ring of white light. Shuichi was so damn _beautiful_. He was so beautiful that it made Kokichi afraid. He was scared to make the next move. Shuichi had never hinted at a crush on Kokichi, nor had he said anything about liking guys. How would he react if Kokichi tried anything? But the next few moments weren't conveyed in words, they were a feeling. The two boys gazed at each other. Kokichi studied the small details on Shuichi's face, the stray eyelash on his cheek and the flecks of gold in his eyes. Shuichi seemed to read his mind and slowly, achingly slowly, they leaned towards each other. Simultaneously they closed the gap and Kokichi felt his lips on Shuichi's. The second they touched, Kokichi felt his anxiety melt away and his eyes drifted shut. Shuichi lips were warm and they sent sparks through Kokichi's entire body. He slowly raised a hand and rested it on Shuichi's jaw, holding him for a moment. After a few seconds, they pulled away for air. Both of their faced were flushed as they stared at each other in a mix of shock and contentment.

The detective awkwardly broke the silence, "So, um..." He stammered for a few seconds, obviously racking his brain for something to say.

The supreme leader quickly cut him off with a signature giggle, "Look at that, My headaches gone! I guess you really are a talented nurse."

"That just means the medicine is kicking in." Shuichi said, still blushing.

Kokichi rolled his eyes, "Shut up and kiss me again." The detective smiled and happily obliged.


End file.
